Episode 23 Spoiler
by schneetzel
Summary: After that sad and mournful events, Armin decided to move on and created a plan to catch Female Titan


So, the Scouting Legion returned to the wall. They lost many casualties and the plan failed. Eren would be brought to the court so they needed to a plan so Eren could escape. Eren and friends attended a meeting first.

Armin: 'Annie should be the Female Titan.'

Eren : 'No way, no way, Annie can't be! '

Mikasa : 'Female Titan looked like Annie'

Armin : 'I have a plan to catch her. Eren needs to be a bait'

Levi : 'Alright, but before that, Eren, I got injured because of saving you, so as the payment….'

So, Eren became the bait…They came out from the meeting room…

Soldier A : *whisper*'Who is that? Oh my god, so beautiful'

Soldier B : *whisper*'She looks familiar…'

Erwin : 'Please call Jean'

Jean : 'I am at your service, sir'

Erwin : 'I need you to replace Eren'

Jean : 'Alright sir, but may I know who is that pretty woman just now?'

Erwin: '….''You better don't know'

When Erwin had gone, Jean stared at Eren as a girl, unknowingly. Jean tried to be sassy, but Eren gave him menacing I-will-cut-you look.

Several hours later….

Armin convinced Annie to help. They then met with Eren and Mikasa.

Annie : 'What the…Eren!'

Mikasa : 'So, only Annie so far'

Armin : 'Keep you mouth shout, Annie'

Annie : 'What the fuck is this!? With this get-up…How will we escape if you attract so many people!?'

Armin : 'We need to make Eren looks like a girl more convincing'

Annie : 'That's great idea, Armin'

Mikasa : 'That's the short geezer idea'

Eren hid in embarrassement. And then they walk through the gate.

Soldier 1 : 'Hey, young ladies, where are you going…'

Armin : 'Umm, I am a guy…'

Soldier 1 : 'Ermh, ok, young ladies, and a little dork…We are now under strict procedure because there is an uproar caused by dead-from-partying Legion. So, show me you identity.'

Annie : 'They are just ordinary citizens. They are my friends'

Soldier 1 : 'Well, you should follow us to the office no matter what'

Armin : *whisper*'Eren, now!'

Eren : *in soft, sassy voice**showing deadly cute pleading face* 'Your kind sir, please, help me. My mom is in Wall Rose and very sick. I need to visit her immediately or….'*sobbing*

Soldiers turned in silence.

Soldier 2 : 'We can't disobey superiors order'

Soldier 1 : 'But, she is so cute…I cant…uugh…'

Soldier 3 : 'Alright, you can go'*giving up*

Eren : *the most adorable smile* 'Thank you, sir'

Mikasa was cursing Levi, Armin was looking at Annie, who was giving dead stare. So, they went through.

Soldier 1 : 'I'm gonna have a heart-attack…'

Soldier 2 : 'I think I have seen her somewhere…Maybe, a fate?'*imagining things*

They reached the underground tunnel entrance. Annie refused to go with them.

Eren : 'Oh come on, Annie!'

Mikasa : 'Don't shout Eren'

Annie : 'Why not? There's nobody in here'

Armin : 'Are you a Female Titan?'

Annie : 'Yes'

Armin gasped. Nooooo….

Mikasa : 'That's enough. Bring it on!'

Annie then transformed and the trio ran deep into tunnel, hiding from Annie. Unfortunately, Eren can't transform.

Mikasa : 'Godammit, Eren,'*takes of the wig and wipe the make up on Eren face messily* 'Get in the fucking Titan'

Eren : 'I can't! I'm in love with Annie!'

Mikasa : *put the wig on Eren's head* 'You can't love a girl. You are a girl'

So, Eren transformed.

Connie, Sasha, Jean, Reiner,Ymir, Bertholdt and Christa were sent to the scene when Annie and Eren fought. They met the soldiers that halt Eren and friends.

Soldier 1 : 'Could you tell me what's going on!?'

Jean : 'There would be a fight! Keep citizens stayed out of this!'

Connie : 'Oh, god, I can't believe Eren would fight Annie!'

Soldier 2 : 'Eren? You mean that pretty brunette haired girl is Eren?'

Jean : 'Pretty…brunette?'

Soldier 2 : 'Yeah, she just now passed here with Annie and her two friends, one is an Asian girl, and one is lady-like boy…Eren? That Eren?'

Jean remembered that he tried to flirt with Eren and couldn't keep himself from thinking to cut his balls.

Everyone who had fallen for Eren : 'KILL HIM, ANNIE!'

To be continued…


End file.
